


Missing Pieces

by eltigre221



Series: Rex/Emmet Series (The Lego Movies + AUs) [10]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2 The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Soulmates AU, hand holding, new soulmates au idea, rated m to be safe, soul bricks au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: Soulmates are determined by a piece you're born with. Those not born with these pieces could find their soulmates when holding hands with them. It feels as if you've found the missing pieces, or so they say.





	Missing Pieces

**The Right Pieces**

Emmet has heard throughout his entire life that when the time comes your pieces will match your soulmate and you’ll find your happily ever after. But… he doesn’t have any pieces. When people are born they’re given a special piece that will connect them forever to their soulmates. Some don’t get pieces, like Emmet, for they can find their soulmate by holding hands with them. And yet… he doesn’t think he’ll ever find his soul mate. I mean, who wants some boring and average construction worker for a soulmate? He can only have a soulmate with someone who also doesn’t have a piece. But… everyone he knows has pieces… which is like most of his work and the coffee shop guy Lary, and his neighbors.

The day he met Lucy… Emmet genuinely thought he’d med someone that would become his soulmate. It was a silly notion, but she didn’t have a piece and neither did he. However she dated people while Emmet… he’s as single as one can get. And yet, ever after all the chaos of TAKOS TUESDAY and holding hands, Emmet knew she wasn’t his one. But at the same time, she was probably the coolest friend he’s ever made and he likes being friends with her. Along with all his other friends, some of which had their own soulmates. Batman they think has two, but he denies having one. Benny and GoodCop/BadCop are soulmates, a good thing for them.

But even as things were starting to look up…. They were invaded by Aliens from the Planet Duplo of the Systar System. Emmet attempted to make peace first before they just started attacking first and asking questions never. He made the aliens a beautiful heart, to symbolize peace and friendship. Only they ate it, sent the bricks up to their ships and soon the chaos of battle began.

And after that battle was another, and another, and another, five years they suffered alien invasions. But Emmet still tried to have hope, to see beyond the pain and suffering and gritty ascetic of his home. He wanted to rebuild the future, even if his friends all gave him skeptical and annoyed looks. Lucy was hardly putting up with his optimism these days. He knows it’s been five years, but the attacks have become very intermittent. Maybe… they stopped invading and they can build a future.

At least… Emmet thought that before his nightmare of the oncoming Ourmomadeggon. HE wanted to save his friends… only to be ‘sent’ alone. He wanted to prove his worth to them. So he went off on his own to brave where only the few have gone and he must try to make it through the stairgate.

He was going to die… until a mysterious and soon to be revealed handsome stranger saved his life.

Rex Dangervest, Raptor Trainer, Galaxy Saving Hero, and the most handsome man Emmet has ever met. He was also the coolest. Rex was helping him save his friends, and they ended up after escaping forced conformity of Catchy Pop music, they ended up on planet Duplo.

“Hey Rex I’ve got an idea,” Emmet grinned.

“What’s yer plan?” He asked from atop the crane that was holding Emmet’s foot hostage.

“We need ta ‘hang’ bro.” Emmet winked and Rex grinned.

“I gotcha, grab and go,” Rex smirked back and jumped down, taking Emmet’s hand in his own. Neither noticed in that moment just how perfectly their hands fit together. Like… the missing pieces of the puzzle.

They swung towards the colored bricks train that would lead them up to the cake. They snuck aboard the green brick train and were safely hidden as they shot up into space and towards the Space Temple for the wedding ceremony.

“I hope this thing will lead to my friends,” Emmet said as they shot into space and right next to the party busses heading up to the temple. Emmet tried to move his hand to himself as did Rex, only for both to realize… they can’t.

Emmet looked over at their joined hands, as did Rex and both were confused until it hit them. Their hands were a perfect fit… puzzle pieces that were finally brought together. Just like when people’s pieces are brought together, or when those without pieces… hold hands for the first time.

“You’re my…” Emmet began softly.

“We’re…” Rex continued as they looked each other in the eye.

“Soulmates?” The whispered. But how? It shouldn’t be possible, they’re the same person, granted Emmet doesn’t know that yet. But at the same time… Rex knows he has to tell Emmet and get him away from this horrible place. He can’t let them take his Emmet, not like his friends in his former timeline.

“We… we should leave once we can… I… I don’t want you to be taken over by these aliens.” Rex said seriously as they were heading towards the space temple.

“But… but what about my friends?” Emmet asked in fear.

“They… they’ll be fine….” Rex said softly, he doesn’t like admitting that, but it’s the truth. They’re more likely than not going to enjoy the Systar System more than back home.

Emmet was upset at that answer, but he has a feeling that Rex is right. Before he could say anything on the matter, they were both shoved down into the bricks by a mysterious figure who whispered. “Get down!”

After a bright scanning light went over them, not detecting them due to the bricks and the help of the stranger, Emmet and Rex came up and look at the person. It was Lucy.

“Lucy! You’re okay!” Emmet beamed happily at her. His hand was still attached to Rex’s, not that he minded. But he was ecstatic to see his best friend, completely okay.

She smiled and hugged him, but Emmet could only half return the gesture as his hand is still attached to Rex’s. But he likes it. As does Rex.

“Wait… Emmet who is this guy? And why are you two holding hands?” Lucy asked as she finally caught sight of Rex.

“Oh right, Lucy this is Rex, he… he and I are kinda…” Emmet didn’t know how to phrase it.

“We’re soulmates,” Rex said cooly to the goth rebel. He wanted to move Emmet closer to himself, but, didn’t want to give off a possessive vibe… just yet.

Lucy was shocked and very wary of Rex. She tried to pry their hands apart, much to Emmet’s shock and fear while Rex was calm. Their hands were bound together, and wouldn’t come apart unless they want them to. And right now, it’s a big fat no. On letting go.

“Lucy please stop it!” Emmet begged her and moved closer to Rex. “Why are you trying to separate us?”

“Emmet you can’t just be random soulmates with someone you just met!” She argued.

Emmet whimpered at that and curled into Rex who held Emmet close at that. Sending a glare at the punk goth girl. “We can and are, just because you’re bitter over not having found your soulmate yet doesn’t give you the right to hurt mine!” Rex snapped and looked and saw they were entering the temple.

Emmet made a toaster from the broken pieces Rex created and they were able to get safely away from the melting pot. “How is a wedding going to bring about the end of days?” Emmet asked the pair as he looked at the beautiful creation.

“Emmet they’re evil,” Lucy said.

“We need to get out of here, I don’t trust that they won’t hurt you.” Rex told Emmet.

Emmet frowned and rubbed his arms. “I don’t like it here, it’s creepy. Too… it’s too conforming through the use of pop songs. At least through instructions conformity was a given.”

“We should leave,” Rex said.

“But we need to stop the end of days.” Lucy argued.

“Do we really?” Rex demanded. “This isn’t our war or battle. You could go back to Appocalypsburg where you can live out your gritty ascetic every day. Leave behind those that are hypnotized and brainwashed. You don’t have to fight, you can choose to do nothing.”

Emmet watched them talking and knew what his choice was. “Rex… can we leave? I… if the end of days is coming, I don’t wanna die here.” He said softly.

“Emmet, we could stop this,” Lucy said.

But her orange friend just shook his head. “I … I can’t go through this kind of stuff again Lucy. I’m not tough and gritty like you, I’m not someone who can do that. I just wanted to create the future, have hope… but there isn’t hope. Not in Appocalypsburg or here in Systar… but I have hope with Rex.”

Lucy was upset but sighed sadly and brought out her phone and took Emmet’s and put something in it. “My personal number, so we can keep in touch. I’m gonna try and stop the wedding,” she said. “I want us to keep in touch incase I make it out alive.” She smiled softly.

“See ya later alligator,” she smiled.

“In a while crocodile,” Emmet smiled back.

Rex gave Lucy a schematic of the temple and how to take down the shields. She thanked him and asked him to take care of her best friend for her. “He’ll never be hurt so long as I’m around,” Rex assured her. “Just promise to call him if you make it out of this alive.”

Lucy promised and gave Emmet a hug goodbye which he returned and took Rex’s hand. They escaped the temple and stoke Wonder Woman’s invisible car to get to their ship, though they dropped her off at the wedding first to be polite. She thanked them as they drove off to Rex’s ship and safely flew out of the Systar System and towards Rex’s home turf, the Fynzruumvian Cluster.

Once there did they relax and Rex explained who he really was. Suffice to say it took a while for Emmet to digest that information let alone the implications of himself being his own soulmate. Let alone Rex only came back in time to save Emmet from suffering his own horrible fate, he never imagined that they’d actually be soulmates. So with that in mind, they worked on their feelings and emotions together, as well as their relationship. It was mostly romantic, but sometimes they’d act like a pair of silly kids.

They’d kiss and hug and go on dates, just they’d live their lives. Emmet kept in contact with Lucy who found out that the heart Emmet made was the queen, meaning he started the peace that she wanted. Something that made Emmet happy.

He and Rex didn’t visit their old friends much, but at the same time, they were happy just being together. It was strange finding your other half, let alone that said other half is a version of yourself. But here and now, Emmet and Rex are happy, and that’s how they plan to stay. No matter what twists and turns life will throw at them.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is a take on soulmates AU where, since this is the Lego Universe, you have a piece that was made for you when born, and your other half has the other piece. Some have multiple, and some don't have a piece. Emmet is one of them and well, he can tell by holding hands with his soulmate who they are. Lucy he thought was it, but nope, just good friends. Rex is his missing half. ;)


End file.
